warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River Chell
The River Chell is the Twoleg name for the river that runs through the old forest in the first and second series of the Warriors books. It runs from the old forest all the way into the SkyClan gorge far away from the forest. To the Clans, it is known only as "The River". Location The river serves as a boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territories, and also between RiverClan and WindClan territories where it flows through a steep gorge. SkyClan made its camp near the source of the river in Firestar's Quest after being driven out of the forest by the four other Clans. The river changed its bed during a flood, long before the plotline of the books. Sunningrocks used to be on the RiverClan bank, but after the bed change, ThunderClan claimed it, and the two Clans have fought over its ownership several times. Book Mentions In the Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy There is a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. Later, Bluefur meets Oakheart near the river and turns over two of her three kits. Firestar's Quest Firestar and Sandstorm follow the river to its source to find SkyClan. Along the way, a flood separates the two. In the Original Series Into the Wild At the battle at Sunningrocks, RiverClan warriors swim across the river to attack the fighting ThunderClan warriors. Brokenstar claims ShadowClan needs RiverClan's fish in the river during the Gathering, because they have so many cats to feed. Fire and Ice Nightpelt still believes that ShadowClan needs the fish in the river, but Crookedstar says that did not stand any longer. When Deadfoot and Onewhisker bring Fireheart and Graystripe back home, they ran into a RiverClan patrol and they fought. A ThunderClan patrol ended up finding them and fought against the RiverClan cats. During the battle, Fireheart noticed that Graystripe and Whiteclaw were tussling too close to the gorge and Whiteclaw was clinging to the edges of it. Graystripe tried to help him back up, but it was too late and Whiteclaw fell to his death in the river. Leopardstar told the ThunderClan and WindClan cats that this battle would be settled another day. Graystripe falls in to the river while chasing a water vole. He is rescued by Silverstream of RiverClan. This also begins Graystripe's relationship with Silverstream. Forest of Secrets Fireheart crosses the river flooding at the time on a patrol to find away to get to the Gathering. Tigerclaw yowls for him to watch out for a river wave that sweeps Fireheart into the river. It is then apparent that the river is unsafe to cross. Rising Storm Fireheart leads ThunderClan across the river to escape the fire in the ThunderClan camp. A Dangerous Path Graypool runs into Tigerstar near the Twoleg Bridge across the river, and falls off, hitting her head on a rock and dying. Bluestar plunges into the river to save Fireheart and ThunderClan from the pack of dogs. Stonefur and Mistyfoot drag her out of the river so Bluestar could spend her last moments with her children. The Darkest Hour Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw all cross the river into RiverClan territory to rescue the Half-Clan cats that are being held prisoner by TigerClan. A ThunderClan patrol fight the TigerClan patrol on the stepping stones in the middle of the river. : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight The river is mentioned briefly when Leopardstar allows WindClan to drink, but not fish, from the river. Moonrise'' The river is mentioned when Mothwing is teaching Leafpaw how to fish. Then Hawkfrost comes and Leafpaw runs away. Reedwhisker falls into the river, and he hits his head and has a gash on his shoulder. Leafpaw saves him with the help of Spottedleaf. Later in the book, WindClan cats are chasing Leafpaw and Sorreltail so they purposely cross onto RiverClan territory. Mothwing scares them away and treats their wounds near the water. first Category:Locations